


Clothing is Optional

by Inopportunist



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Mpreg, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inopportunist/pseuds/Inopportunist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy can be hard on clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing is Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Response to this prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4025941#cmt4025941
> 
> I really don't think this is my best work but I'm posting it anyway. Give me some feedback if you can.

His pants wouldn’t button.

Jack’s head drop into his hands as he groaned. Loudly. And dramatically.

Aster’s eyes twitched up to him for a moment before returning to the egg in the Pooka’s grasp. “What?” He called, only mildly concerned; since the beginning of his pregnancy, Jack had only gotten more… theatrical in his expression of emotions. Bunnymund normally didn’t mind but the boy had been getting on his nerves all morning, complaining about being overheated and not wanting oatmeal for breakfast and _Bunny, why are you ignoring me? Don’t you love me?_

The prat.

“My clothes,” Jack sighed loudly, gesturing toward his unbutton-able trousers. Bunny rolled his eyes. The damned things hadn’t fit the day before either, and they probably wouldn’t for another two months. The Guardian of Hope wondered how they’d lasted as long as they had.

“Your fat gut finally get too big for ‘em?” Aster snickered.

An overstuffed pillow – courtesy of the ever-doting North who found Jack’s state to be adorable – slammed into the side of the Pooka’s head. The brush slipped and the egg suddenly had an unsightly purple strip across its side. “Oi! My googie!”

He looked over to see Jack pulling his sweatshirt on, his back turned from his lover. Aster could imagine the boy’s pouting lips and how the blue pullover would have to rest just around the very top of the winter spirit’s heavy belly. The egg and paintbrush were settled gently on the floor of the small cottage and Bunny joined his mate in their nest. With his arms slipping around the white-haired boy’s waist to settle on his distended stomach, the Pooka sniffed the other Guardian’s neck.

Of course, Jack being Jack, the younger immediately tried to jerk from his grip, snarling. Aster chuckled, rubbing the boy’s midsection and imagining the little beings inside. He wondered if Jack knew how they’d look, hairless and small and actually quite ugly, they’d be blind and weak and hungry all the time and neither of them would be getting any sleep.

Jack huffed vehemently, “You’re such a _prick_ , Bunny! Why the hell do I even stay with you?”

“’Cos anybody else who’d have you’d have ta have kangaroos loose in the top paddock,” he muttered in his lover’s ear and pushing up the blue fabric a bit to run a claw down his sternum. Jack shivered before giving in, leaning back into Bunny’s furry chest.

“Hate you,” he murmured, snuggling into warm fluff.

“Sure ya do, Jackie, sure ya do.”

“I really need new clothes, Bunny…”

The Pooka snorted. “Ain’t like I’m letting you leave the Warren, mate. Nobody’s gonna see you,” he reasoned.

“I’ll leave when I want, _Bunny_ ,” Jack replied through gritted teeth, turning to face his lover. His cold fingers gripped the larger’s fur, threatening to pull it out.

Another eye roll and Aster was missing a small clump of fur from the left side of his chest.

“Oi, quit that!” he shouted, grabbing Jack by the wrists and pulling him from his chest. “If you’re that upset ‘bout it, we’ll get you a new getup, right?”

Jack pouted but nodded, allowing Aster to pull him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, staying upright only because of Bunny’s hand on the small of his back and the other on his wrist. The Guardian of Hope tapped his back foot against the ground twice and a hole opened, wide enough for him to pass holding his heavily pregnant mate in his arms.

“There won’t be any tossing cookies this time around?” he asked at Jack’s hesitant expression. The poor thing had vomited violently after using the tunnels or North’s portals and even while flying for the first few months. With his morning sickness now limited to whenever North decided to bring out that nasty, bloody sausage he liked and seeing the gums and blood on the teeth Tooth liked to display, Jack hadn’t thrown up much in the last few months (though Aster’d had quite a bit of fun with the sausage thing, asking North to make every time they’d visited for the last two months) but it was good to be cautious; he didn’t want barf in his fur.

Luckily, Jack shook his head and allowed his lover to lift him up and hold him close before the ground swallowed them.

**(Page Break)**

The earth spit them out a few feet from the door of the Workshop, Jack wavering dizzily in Aster’s arms. Bunnymund simply pulled the boy forward and rapped his knuckles against the wood three times before pushing the door open without waiting for a response. Phil stared down, exasperated, obviously wondering why the giant rabbit would even knock. The yeti allowed them to pass though, and Bunny dragged his lover to find the Guardian of Wonder.

In the space of two hours, the jolly man had had the yeti whip up a decent maternity outfit for Jack and the boy had even tried it on, glowing cheerfully when the clothing fit.

They arrived at the Warren without incident, the clothing tucked up to Jack’s chest and Jack pressed up against his lover’s own front.

“Why don’t you go an’ change, Jackie. I’ll get started on tea,” Aster said, swatting Jack’s backside as the shorter waddled away toward the nest with his bounty.  
The Guardian of Fun returned a few minutes later, sans pants, wearing only his blue hoodie, and settled into his chair.

Bunny dropped the spoon he was using to stir the vegetable broth.

“Bloody hell, Jackie! The fuck are your pants?”

“I didn’t feel like wearing them,” the sprite responded cheekily, hand atop his belly.

“And why the hell not?”

“They’re too restricting and I couldn’t figure out the clasp…”

Aster stared at his lover for a moment before rubbing at the bridge of his nose and sighing. He just couldn’t win, could he.

“Hey, at least it’s easy access,” Jack grinned.


End file.
